Sherlock Holmes and Son
by IzzyDelta
Summary: A story where Sherlock Holmes has been retired forcibly to the country by Dr Watson and has left Holmes' only son also Sherlock in charge of Baker. but the elder Sherlcok has been kidnapped after the younger receives a strange letter
1. Sherlock And Watson

Chapter 1

Sherlock and Watson

An elderly man sits at his desk looking through old editions of the Strand Magazine. He piles them up and drops them into a box at his feet. He picks up a more recent issue of the magazine and looks at the picture of himself and his best friend staring out from the front cover. He laughs to himself and places it in the centre of his desk to read later. A knock sounds at the door. A maid opens the door and enters carrying a tray laden with a teapot, milk jug, sugar bowl, and two sets of cups and saucers.

'Looks like you've over rationed again.' The maid puts the tray down on a table near to the empty fire grate and takes a card from her pocket as she straightens up and hands it to him.

'Visitor for you sir.' The man takes the card and looks at it thoughtfully. He sighs and slumps into an armchair and stares into the grate.

'I thought that was over for good.' He mutters to himself.

'Doctor Watson?'

'Yes Kate?'

'Would you like me to show him up?'

'What is he doing right now?'

'He's conversing to Miss Laura sir.' Doctor Watson smiles at the mention of his daughter.

'Have someone light a fire in the grate first, then show him up.'

'Yes Doctor.' Kate leaves the room closing the door behind her. Doctor Watson stares into the grate.

A couple of minutes later, the door opens and another maid enters carrying a bucket of coal. Doctor Watson watches her lay the base of the fire before turning to pour himself a cup of tea. He sits back in his chair and sips from his cup slowly and thoughtfully. The maid quietly gets up and leaves the room leaving a fire blazing in the grate.

In the sitting room of Doctor's Watson's house, a young man and a young lady sit conversing easily on the sofa. The second maid walks into the room still carrying her pail of coal and she kneels at the grate. The friends watch her as she expertly lays and lights the fire. She sits back on her ankles and dusts her hands off before brushing all the coal dust into the bottom of the grate. She stands and turns to face the doctor's daughter and friend.

'Shouldn't you be heading to the Doctor's office sir?' The lad grins sheepishly.

'I suppose you are correct.' He pauses. 'His office or study?'

'Study sir.' The maid moves to lead him out of the sitting room.

'It's okay Maude I'll take him. You deal with that bucket.' Laura rises gracefully from the sofa. The young man rises as well and follows Laura out of the sitting room and up the stairs to the doctor's study. Laura knocks on the door and upon hearing a grunt from inside the room opens the door and walks in.

'Father, it's rude not to admit your guest immediately.' Doctor Watson chuckles and rises from his chair.

'And it's also rude to make them uncomfortable. The room needed warming up.'

'It's fine either way sir.' The young man interrupts gently. 'Your company would have been enough as it was for my father.' He edges past Laura and into the room. Doctor Watson smiles and embraces him warmly.

'Sherlock. How are you my dear boy?'

'I'm well Doctor Watson. I'm very well.'

'And your father?'

'Busy. Like his bees.' The two men laugh and Laura sighs.

'Are you staying or going my child?'

'Father I'm twenty one and no longer a child.'

'Laura, you will always be a child in the eyes of your father.' Doctor Watson chuckles.

'Couldn't have put it better myself. Laura sighs again but smiles. She leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Doctor Watson gestures to a chair opposite his own. Sherlock sits and looks into the flames with a preoccupied expression on his face. Doctor Watson watches him closely.

'I don't need to be a genius to work out something is troubling you. Care to tell me?' Sherlock sighs heavily and eases a piece of folded paper out of his pocket and hands it across to Watson.

'I received this in the post. At Baker St.' Watson unfolds the paper. Sherlock watches him

'"Your father ruined me. You will pay for your crimes. Meet me at the Strand hotel. You will know me when you see me." Your father didn't commit any crimes. Either of them.'

'I know. I can hardly show it to him. And the one I grew up with has been deceased for ten years or so.'

'What about the envelope?'

'Address was printed on a printing press. No postmark. Hand delivered straight from the press the ink was sticky and the envelope warm.'

'Have you been to your uncle?'

'Uncle Mycroft, no.'

'Your father always said Mycroft had the greater intellectual powers.'

'I know. It's something about his club.' Sherlock sighs again and looks back at the fire. 'I'm not like my father or him in that way. I need a little background talk.'

'Go to Whitehall.'

'Corridors of power; spies and backstabbing; my worst nightmare.' Watson chuckles again.

'What do you want me to do?' Sherlock looks at him in surprise. 'You didn't come to me for advice. You are a Holmes, much smarter than the majority of people. Therefore. You want me to assist or to run an errand for you.' Sherlock bursts out laughing.

'You underestimate yourself Doctor Watson.'

'John.'

'What?'

'I may be getting rather elderly but I still remember telling you to call me John not Doctor Watson.' Sherlock smiles. 'And I know you and your father. My dear Sherlock.'

'Will you come with me to the Diogenes Club and then on to the Strand?'

'My boy I would be delighted to accompany you!'

'Your wife, won't she be worried about you?'

'Very probably but she often remarks that I don't get out as often as I did when I was practicing.' Sherlock stands up and stretches.

'Well then, what are we waiting for?' Watson holds his hands out to Sherlock.

'Help an old man up.' Sherlock takes the proffered hands and hauls Watson to his feet. Watson leads Sherlock to the door of the study. 'Kate?'

'Yes sir?' She appears in a nearby doorway.

'Tell my wife that I'm going out.'

'When should I tell her you'd be back sir?'

'We'll be gone a good few hours.' Watson glances behind him at Sherlock 'I'll send word.'

'Very good sir.'

'Oh and make sure Flora and Oscar stay at their lessons.'

'Yes sir.' Kate disappears back through the door. Watson leads Sherlock down the stairs. Maude appears with hats and coats for the two of them. Laura appears in the sitting room doorway as they put them on.

'I see you're depriving me of my father, Sherlock.'

'Hopefully only for a little while Laura.'

'Take your time with him. It'll be good for him to get out for a time.' Watson walks over to Laura and embraces her.

'Cheeky.' He whispers in her ear. 'See you later.' The maid opens the door and Watson and Sherlock step out into the street. As the door closes two children run to the top of the stairs.

'Where's papa? Laura, where's papa?'

'Flora, father's gone to help an old friend of his. Go back to your lessons. You too Oscar.'

'Oh, but we want papa.'

'You can have him when he gets back. Oscar.' Laura glances at the door. 'Go back to your lessons or I will tell father you are being naughty.' The children turn away reluctantly. Flora turns back.

'When will he be back?'

'Very soon, Flora, Very soon.' Flora and Oscar run back to their lessons and Laura returns to the sitting room.


	2. The Diogenes Club

Chapter 2

The Diogenes Club

After a ten minute cab ride, Watson and Sherlock arrive at the door of the Diogenes Club, a club for the most unsociable men in London. They alight and Sherlock knocks on the door as Watson pays the driver. Watson quickly joins Sherlock as a footman in slippers opens the door. He admits them and Watson takes one of his cards out and writes Mycroft's name on the back of it. He hands the card to the footman who glances at it and nods. He gestures for them to wait in the club's foyer and disappears through a side door. He returns moments later with another footman and the first footman gestures to Watson to follow him. Watson nudges Sherlock and they follow him along a corridor and up a single flight of stairs. Watson glances at Sherlock as they follow the footman. He smiles and shakes his head at Sherlock's obvious discomfort. The footman stops at a door near to the top of the stairs and opens it, he gestures to Watson and Sherlock to enter. They enter and the footman follows him and closing the door behind him.

'Would you like something to drink sirs?' Watson turns to Sherlock.

'Brandy?' Sherlock nods. 'Two brandies please.' The footman withdraws leaving the door closed behind him. 'Are you okay?'

'It's just the silence, its too oppressive.' The door opens and the footman walks through carrying a tray with three full brandy glasses followed by an elderly man. He waits for the footman to go before greeting the two of them.

'John.' Watson turns and smiles. He strides over and the two of them stand opposite each other before embracing each other.

'You're looking well Mycroft.' They head to the chairs by the fire. Sherlock sits on the window seat and looks out of the window. 'I see you're still running the country single-handed.' Mycroft looks at Watson strangely.

'Why would you think that?'

'Because you once remarked to me that if you ever retires you would sit in that window seat all day everyday just watching.' Mycroft laughs.

'What's the problem?'

'Sherlock has received a little conundrum in the post.' Mycroft holds his hand out for the letter.

'Let me see it.' Sherlock reluctantly rises from his seat and gives Mycroft the letter. Mycroft examines the paper and the message as Sherlock returns to his seat.

'And the envelope?'

'Nothing can be told from it.' Sherlock mutters from his seat in the window.

'Really?'

'Yes. Apart from the envelope was warm, ink sticky and the address printed like the letter. It has hand delivered. No postmark.'

'Where is it?' Sherlock sighs and throws the envelope to Mycroft who examines it minutely.

'Does my brother know about this?'

'No, He's got enough on his mind with his bees and his ailments.' Mycroft bursts out laughing. Sherlock scowls at him. 'What's so funny?'

'Mycroft?'

'John you know my brother. You know his… ailments won't stop him solving any mysteries. He would be far too excited.'

'And he could have another heart attack.' Watson remarks. 'And his rheumatism will do him no favours. Lets try and keep him out of it.

'He'll be mad. Furious.' Watson turns in his seat to face Sherlock.

'He will live. His housekeeper has managed to get and keep him on a regular meal schedule, with no extra stimulants. Lets not ruin it for her.'

'John's right Sherlock. We need to leave him be.' Mycroft drops the envelope onto the table. 'Strange isn't it?'

'What is?'

'There's no time or date in the message.'

'I would presume that this person had it printed immediately on arrival and delivered it as soon as it was printed. Therefore all we have to do is head to the strand hotel and see who's checked in today or yesterday.' Sherlock comments.

'No.' Sherlock sharply turns to look at Mycroft. 'If they've planned this far in advance, they won't make that mistake.'

'Unless, they would assume that you, we, would make that deduction.'

'Good point John.' Mycroft glances at the clock. 'It's nearly lunchtime. Lets head to the strand hotel and have some lunch.' He pauses. 'I presume that is the reason why you have brought this to my attention.' Sherlock glances at Watson.

'Yes.' He replies hesitantly. Mycroft rises and pulls a bell cord. A couple of moments later a footman appears at the door.

'Get my hat and coat please.'

'Yes sir.' Watson hauls himself out of his chair. Sherlock rises from the window seat. Something catches Sherlock's eye in the street just outside of the window. He turns to take a closer look. Watson looks over at him.

'What is it?'

'I don't know. Probably nothing.' Watson raises an eyebrow but doesn't pursue the matter. The door opens and the footman reappears carrying Mycroft's hat, coat and stick. Mycroft takes his processions one at a time and adorns himself. Watson and Sherlock also ready themselves.

'There is a cab waiting for you sir. Just outside the door.' Mycroft pauses and frowns.

'How did you know I would need a cab?'

'You only call for your hat and coat when you are going elsewhere than your usual places sir. I anticipated the request.' Mycroft smiles briefly.

'Good man.' Mycroft fishes in his pocket and withdraws a half crown. He hands it to the footman and leads the way from the room, through the corridors and out onto the street. He steps straight into the cab but Sherlock dawdles making Watson wait behind him.

'Are you sure nothing's wrong?' Watson asks him. Sherlock glances up and down the street.

'Quite sure.' He climbs into the cab. Watson feels a slight prickling sensation on the back of his neck. He glances each way along the street but doesn't notice anything amiss. He climbs into the cab and calls up the coachman.

'Strand Hotel please.'

'Right-ho.' The cab rattles off through the streets.


	3. The Strand Hotel

Chapter 3

The Strand Hotel

Mycroft, Watson and John sit a table near the middle at the back of the restaurant attached to the Strand hotel. Between the three of them they scan the entirety of the restaurant. Sherlock sits facing the door. His eyes take in everything about everyone who walks into the restaurant. A lone man walks in causing Sherlock to groan. Watson glances at the door and chuckles.

'Another father son team.'

'Please don't go there, John.' Mycroft glances between the two of them slightly confused.

'Inspector Lestrade has just walked in. His son is also in the force.'

'Please don't let him come over here.'

'We're at the back of the restaurant Sherlock. We should be blocked from his view.' Sherlock smiles lightly. Lestrade veers off to the opposite side of the room from them. 'See he didn't even notice us. You worry too much my young Sherlock.' Mycroft chuckles at Sherlock's discomfort.

'Take a look at the table to our left. Single young lady watching the door.' Sherlock glances at her. He watches her covertly as she glances around the restaurant, at the clock and back at the door.

'Evidently unmarried, father is deceased maybe mother too. Only child. Nearly twenty-one. Birthday is days away.' Sherlock runs his eyes over her. 'Educated at finishing school but is actually unsure about where she is in the society of life.' Watson spots a movement beyond her.

'Lestrade is on the move.' Sherlock groans softly. 'Calm down, it looks like he's leaving.' Lestrade pauses at the door and looks back over his shoulder. He turns and walks back into the restaurant making a beeline towards the three of them. Sherlock groans but plasters a false smile on his face.

'Inspector Lestrade, how are you?' Lestrade sits at the empty seat at their table.

'I'm very well thank you Doctor. And your good selves?'

'We're very well thank you Inspector. Sherlock and I are trying to persuade Mycroft to change his routine or at the very least to have some variety in his life.'

'Well, is it working?'

'Partially. The food is very good here but there isn't enough comfort.' Lestrade laughs.

'Well you can't win them all can you?'

'Of course not Inspector.' Lestrade looks closely at Sherlock's face.

'Something is up.'

'Why do you think that?' Mycroft asks.

'Young Sherlock seems to be looking through me.' Sherlock glances at Lestrade then returns his gaze back to the young woman. He raises a hand to summon a waiter and takes out the envelope complete with letter from his pocket. He hands it to the waiter.

'Can you give this to the young lady just over there?'

'Yes sir.' The waiter takes the envelope and walks over to the young lady and hands it to her. She removes the letter from the envelope and reads it. She glances over at the four of them and crumples the letter in her hand.

'It's her.' Sherlock mutters. The young lady puts the crumpled letter in her bag and writes a little message on the envelope. She signals to the waiter and hands him the envelope gesturing that he should return it to Sherlock. The waiter walks over and hands it to Sherlock. He glances at the message and hands it to Watson. Watson reads it and passes it over the table to Mycroft. He glances at it had gives it back to Sherlock, who pockets it. Watson glances at the table where the young lady was sitting.

'She's gone.'

'Let's go.' Sherlock rises from the table.

'Wait a moment what was that all about?'

'A case Inspector, nothing to do with the police, let us hope you haven't jeopardized the case.' Mycroft replies smoothly. Sherlock leads Watson and Mycroft through the restaurant and into the foyer. Lestrade watches them leave with a bemused look on his face.

In the foyer of the hotel Sherlock stops and glances around. He spots the young lady at the bottom of the stairs. She turns and head up the stairs Sherlock darts over to the staircase and Watson follows more sedately. Mycroft heads over to the reception desk.

'The young lady who has just gone up the stairs, who is she?'

'I'm sorry sir. We don't disclose information about our clients.'

'Very good of you.' Mycroft takes out one of his cards and places it on the counter between himself and the receptionist. 'I'm a member of the British Government and we think we need her help.' The receptionist frowns and picks up the card.

'I'm sorry sir I'm going to need more proof than just the card.' She hands it back to Mycroft. He looks over his shoulder to the stairs where Sherlock, Watson and the young lady had disappeared up. He turns back to the receptionist and as he does

'Mr. Holmes.'

'Inspector.' Mycroft winces as Lestrade leans on the desk beside him.

'So what are you really up to Mycroft?' Mycroft sighs.

'We told you, a case that had nothing to do with the police and everything to do the my work.' He glares at Lestrade who turns to the receptionist.

'Inspector Lestrade, Scotland Yard. Give him what he wants.' The receptionist looks at the two of them.

'Miss Ada Holder, room 207'

'Thank you.' Mycroft turns and strides across the foyer to the stairs. Lestrade follows him. 'I'm not going to get rid of you am I?'

'Nope.' Lestrade falls into step beside him. 'Care to fill me in?'

'Not my place I'm afraid Inspector. Lestrade pauses at the bottom step before following Mycroft up the stairs. The two of them climb two flights and Mycroft opens a door that leads on to a corridor with door to room on each side of the corridor spaced out along the length. Halfway down Mycroft spots Watson leaning against the wall to one side of an open door.

'You took your time Mycroft.'

'The receptionist didn't want to help.' Mycroft heads towards Watson. 'Lestrade helped but he won't take no for an answer.'

'No as in we aren't going to tell him what's going on?'

'Precisely. Have you got a name for her?'

'Ada, but she refuses to tell us her surname.' Watson pokes his head through the doorway. 'Sherlock, your uncle is here and your best friend.'

'Send my uncle in.' Sherlock's voice floats out from the room. Watson nods at Mycroft, who enters the room.

'Best not Inspector.' Watson says softly to Lestrade as he tries to follow Mycroft into the room. 'I think the two of them need to talk to her alone.'

'Why?' Watson shrugs noncommittally.

Mycroft glances around the room as he enters. He sits in a chair facing the sofa in the sitting room area of Miss Holder's room. Sherlock stands next to a window and Ada sits on the sofa. He raises an eyebrow at Sherlock who shakes his head.

'We were waiting for you uncle.'

'How considerate of you my dear boy.' Sherlock smiles tightly. Ada Holder glances between the two of them.

'Sherlock?' she enquires.

'Yes?' she frowns looking down at her lap. 'Is there a problem?'

'You're Sherlock Holmes?'

'Technically, I'm Sherlock Holmes II. Everyone just calls me Sherlock or Mr. Holmes.' She turns to face Mycroft.

'And you are?'

'Mycroft Holmes of the British Government.' Ada looks confused.

'I thought the son of Professor James Moriarty lived at Baker Street.' Mycroft laughs gently.

'No, my brother, Sherlock Holmes senior lived there and young Sherlock spends a little time there and pays the rent for the flat.'

'Oh.' She turns to face Sherlock. 'You were meant to receive this letter not the one I sent to you.' Sherlock walks over from the window and takes the letter from her. He unfolds it and quickly scans the document before passing it across to Mycroft. Sherlock heads back to his spot by the window. He glances at Mycroft who nods.

'Doctor? Can you come in please?'

'What about Greg?'

'Bring him in.' Doctor Watson walks into the room followed by Lestrade who closes the door behind them. Watson walks over and takes a seat on the sofa next to Ada and Lestrade stays by the door. Mycroft hands the second letter to Watson who quickly reads it and passes it back.

'My name is Ada Holder. My grandfather consulted Sherlock Holmes when there was a problem to do with an item of series value belonging to a client who had left it as security at my grandfather's bank.'

'Ah, yes I remember the case.' Watson remarks. 'He didn't find it much work for his deductive powers but it was of extreme interest.'

'Glad he was of service.' She replies sarcastically. 'After that affair my father met and married my mother. He started up an information business, which was based near Waterloo Station and it prospered. Within five years he had premises in every main station in London and by the time I was ten he had properties in Liverpool, Dover and Birmingham. The growth of his business also attracted the attentions of Professor James Moriarty. One night some thugs came into the waterloo office and tried to make him pay protection money. He refused and the next night they came back and trashed the place. It was a small mercy that no one was in at the time. It happened again and again for nearly two years before my father finally stood up to them. They withdrew and for seven years they left us alone. Then my mother died of a severe fever two years ago and the professor's son came back to the office and said that we owed him a lot of money.'

'This would be the protection money that they never got?'

'Yes. He said we owed him over seven thousand pounds.'

'Seven thousand pounds!'

'He said that it was a thousand pounds for each year that they had left him be.'

'This was two years ago?' Ada nods conformation 'I take it you went to a finishing school?' She looks up in surprise.

'How did you know?'

'Family secret isn't it uncle?'

'Absolutely. Did you?'

'Yes. In Paris, my father paid the fees and rents for the three years I attended in the first term.' She sighs heavily. 'Looking back it seems like he was expecting something like this to happen.' Watson puts his hand over hers.

'Is your father dead?' He asks gently. She nods and a tear falls down her cheek. Watson puts his arm around her and cuddles her for a bit. Sherlock frowns and glances out of the window. He turns and looks carefully down at the street. Lestrade watches him carefully.

'What is it?'

'I don't know.' Sherlock turns back to the room. 'How-?' Watson shakes his head at him and carefully removes his arm from Ada's shoulders. He moves off the sofa and crouches in front of her.

'Look at me Ada. How did your father die?' he asks very gently.

'I don't know.' Sherlock and Mycroft frown.

'You don't know?' Mycroft interjects.

'He disappeared not long after Mr. Moriarty first visited. He hasn't been seen since.'

'First visited?'

'He came three times.' Watson rises with difficultly. He returns to the sofa.

'You're getting old John.' Watson chuckles.

'And you're getting cheekier than my Laura, Flora and Oscar put together.' Sherlock smiles.

'And that reminds me. How is my godson?' Mycroft asks Watson.

'Just like any average eight year old boy; he will do just about anything to avoid learning his lessons. Another eighteen months and he'll be off to school.'

'If your father hasn't been seen for two years or so then how do you know so much about what happened while you were your finishing school?'

'When I got home last month I found a letter tucked in one of my books that I wanted to keep safe. In the letter my father had detailed everything that had happened from first appearance of the thugs to the demands for money.'

'Where is this letter?'

'At my grandfather's bank, in the safety deposit box we rent.'

'How many people know you have this box?'

'Now, seven people.' Lestrade frowns.

'Seven?'

'The five of us in this room, my father and grandfather.' Suddenly someone bangs on the door. The four men freeze and Ada gasps in fear. The banging sounds again. Sherlock nods to Lestrade. He edges along the wall to the door and opens it carefully. A man no older than Sherlock stands framed in the doorway. He looks into the room and sighs with relief.

'Ada.' She smiles and rises to face the doorway.

'Edward.' He steps into the room and Lestrade closes the door behind him. He looks around at Sherlock, Mycroft, Watson and Lestrade.

'Ada, who are these people?'

'I'm Sherlock Holmes, that is Doctor John Watson, Mycroft Holmes and Inspector Lestrade of Scotland Yard.' Sherlock indicates each as he introduces them.

'And you are?' Mycroft turns in his seat.

'Edward MacDonald, son of Inspector Alec MacDonald.'

'Edward, what is it?'

'Your father's head office,' he hesitates 'someone set fire to it. Everything has been destroyed.' Ada's hand flies to her mouth.

'Was anyone hurt?' Edward shakes his head. 'Thank God for small mercies.'


	4. Sherlock Holmes

Chapter 4

Sherlock Holmes

An elderly man stands at one end of a row of beehives holding the top of the hive closest to him. He wears the hat of the beekeeper. A woman appears in the doorway of the house at the other end of the garden. 'Mr. Holmes lunchtime.' Holmes straightens up and looks over at her. He scowls through the veil of the hat put replaces the top of the hive and walks down the garden to the house and goes inside. From the trees behind the hives a man steps out and watches the house. He carefully removes the top of the hive Holmes was standing by. He slips in a folded piece of paper in between the slats of the brood chamber. He replaces the top but makes sure that it is in a slightly different position from previously. He steps back into the trees.

Twenty minutes later Holmes leaves the house and heads back down the garden towards the hives. He takes a chair and sits watching the bees fly around the garden. He twists to look behind him and sneaks out a pipe from a hidden compartment in the chair and fills it with tobacco from another compartment. He lights it and sucks the smoke into his lungs. He stands and keeping his back to the house he walks up and down the row of hives. On the second time of passing the first hive he spots that the top had been moved. Carefully he moves it back into its proper place and retakes his seat watching the hives. The woman steps out of the house and silently walks down the garden towards Holmes. 'Hello Mrs. Hooper.' She steps forward to the back of his chair. She leans over his shoulder and plucks the pipe from his hand.

'That was a very good try, Mr. Holmes. Did you really think that you could fool me?'

'It was only the one.'

'You sound like a child… _"It was only the one."_ ' She imitates Holmes' tone perfectly.

'I need it Mrs. Hooper.'

'It's all in the mind Mr. Holmes. You know that as well as I do.'

'Has Doctor Watson asked you to spy on me? You send him a lot of letters.'

'Questions mostly, questions about how to deal with you and asking him about his family and your brother and son.' Holmes winces at the mention of his family.

'I'm not even sure he is my son.'

'You're right. Apart from the similar looks, demeanor, personality, intellect and the assumption that everyone is here to help you not the other way around the two of you are nothing alike.'

'Is that sarcasm Mrs. Hooper?

'You tell me Mr. Holmes.' she turns to head back to the house. Holmes twists in his seat to watch her walk away.

'Mrs. Hooper?' she turns to face him.

'You didn't come out here during lunch did you?'

'No. I was in the kitchen preparing your supper. As you well know.' He turns back in his chair.

'I thought so.' Mrs. Hooper frowns and walks into the house. Sherlock sits watching the bees again. His eyes keep being drawn to the hive on the end. He stands and raises his hand as if you take the pipe from his mouth. As his hand closes on empty air he looks confused. He smiles a wry smile and walks over to the hive. He stands and looks at the hive very carefully. He turns and strides back to the house. Moments later he reemerges from the house and heads straight to the hive, and removes the top. He carefully places it on the ground beside the hive. Looking in he spots the paper lodged in between two of the slats. He carefully slips his hand in and removes the paper. He slips it into a pocket and picks up the hive top and replaces it. Holmes removes the paper from his pocket and sits on his chair. He takes off his beekeeping hat and reads the message. He looks over the paper and sniffs it. He sits back in the chair and watches the hive.

In the trees behind Holmes' garden, the man who slipped in the paper into the hive watches him. He smiles. He waits for Holmes to head back into the house. He shifts slightly and to watch Holmes enter the house and close the door behind him. As soon as the door shuts the man turns and walks through the trees away from the house.


	5. Baker Street

Chapter 5

Baker Street

Watson, Sherlock and Mycroft sit in the sitting room of 221b Baker Street. Watson sits and Mycroft sit in the chairs by the fire and Sherlock paces the length of the room. Suddenly, he stops. 'Ada said that after her mother died Moriarty's lads went back.'

'Meaning?'

'What if her mother had somehow managed to get to Moriarty and beg him to leave her husband be?'

'Unlikely but it could be plausible.' Mycroft looks at Watson. 'Did she say anything about her mother's family?'

'No. She only told us about her grandfather and father.'

'She only mentioned her mother when her father met and married her mother, and when she died. She told us nothing about how her mother felt about the vandalism.'

'Maybe her father kept it from her. Miss Holder did say her father detailed everything in a letter to her.' Watson points out.

'True.'

'Uncle? Can you find out who her mother is?'

'Of course I can.' Sherlock pauses and looks around the room

'Where did Lestrade go?'

'After you two got into the cab at the Strand, Lestrade went back to the Police Station. He said he would catch up with us here.' Sherlock sneers slightly but shrugs.

'He can do what he wants. This case has nothing to do with the Police.'

'An arson, a missing person and vandalism, all against the law Sherlock.' A knock at the door stops Sherlock from retorting.

'What?' the door opens and a young woman enters carrying a silver tray.

'A visitor for you Mr Holmes.' Sherlock takes the card from the tray. He sighs.

'Send him up.'

'Lestrade?'

'Lestrade. What gave it away?'

'You and your feelings about Lestrade.' Lestrade walks into the room and takes a seat at the table.

'I thought I would save you some legwork.'

'About what?'

'Firstly, the fire and vandalism and secondly Miss Holder's parentage.' Sherlock looks at Lestrade coldly.

'Well?'

'The fire and the vandalism were all reported. Mr MacDonald reported the fire before he went to the Strand hotel and told Miss Holder and ourselves about the fire.'

'And her mother?' Lestrade consults

'Mrs Sarah Holder married Mr Arthur Holder twenty-two years ago. They had two children Miss Ada and a son who died as a child.'

'How?'

'Killed by a blow to the head. A horse reared and the boy was too close.'

'Name?'

'Ambrose Holder.' Sherlock snorts with laughter.

'All As. Alexander, Arthur, Ambrose.' Sherlock scratches his head and sits opposite Lestrade at the table.

'It's like name a first-born son after his father.'

'I know.'

'Alexander?'

'Alexander Holder consulted your brother and myself about the beryl coronet.'

'What was the case about? Father is strangely silent about his cases.'

'They aren't of interest to him after they're solved.' Watson laughs. 'Alexander Holder thought that he had caught his son, Arthur, in the act of stealing the valuable piece from a locked bureau in his bedroom. There was a piece missing and the boy wouldn't say where it was. There was a young lady living in the house with them, Alexander's niece.' Sherlock sighs with irritation. Watson turns to face him. 'You wanted to know about the case, I'm telling you about it, be patient. Holmes and I went down there and he examined every window, both inside and out and he worked out that Arthur was protecting someone. He worked that he wouldn't protect a maid but would protect his cousin. She had fallen in love with a man who twists women to do his will. He got her to steal the coronet and pass it out to him. Arthur had watched the entire process and then slipped out to recover the coronet. A fight ensured and a corner of it was broken. Alexander discovered Arthur returning the coronet and accused him of attempting to steal it. Mary, the niece, then fled with her lover and Holmes recovered the missing piece and returned it to Alexander Holder.'

'Okay.' Sherlock leans on the table with his elbows and his chin resting on his thumbs. 'May not be relevant. Unless…' Sherlock stands and strides to the window.

'Unless what?'

'Who was the lover?'

'I think he was Sir George Burnwell.'

'Unofficial henchman and financier to Professor James Moriarty.'

'What?' Lestrade stares at Sherlock. 'He's an honourable member of society.' Mycroft silently rises and slips out of the flat.

'Like Moriarty was an honest and trustworthy professor?' Lestrade concedes the point. 'Anything else about Ada's mother?'

'According to the marriage certificate her maiden name was Jones but she had been arrested a couple of times and Mary Jones had been married before. Jones was petty criminal pickpocket. She sold the stuff on. The maiden name on that certificate was Moriarty.'

'Behold then link to the Professor.'

'Moriarty is a common name in Ireland.'

'I know. But in Ada's face and movements I noticed some characteristics that father had told me about in James Moriarty. Although only a sliver of the intelligence.' Watson sighs heavily. 'What? What did I say?' A knock sounds at the door to the street below. Sherlock glances out of the window. 'Miss Ada Holder has come to see us.'


	6. Holmes and Mycroft

Chapter 6

Holmes and Mycroft

Holmes sits in his bedroom at a desk and takes out the letter. He places the letter on the desk and flattens it against the wood. The note reads, 'Page 145, column 2, 37 48 79 123 21 216 14 5 6 55 55-62 4 257 239 152 179 194'. He takes out an almanac and looks through to a page halfway through. He takes a piece of paper from one side and takes notes as he down the page to each word he wants.

'37 – Beware; 48 – danger; 79 – son; 123 – kidnapped; 21 – friends; 216 – missing; 14 – get; 5 – out; 6 – of; 55 – house; 55 – house; 62 – keeper; 4 – will; 257 – be; 239 – left; 152 – alone; 179 – save; 194 – yourself. Beware danger. Son kidnapped. Friends missing. Get out of house. Housekeeper will be left alone. Save yourself.' He frowns and goes down the page checking and rechecking the numbers. He puts his pen down and sighs heavily. The door opens behind him.

'Are you okay Mr Holmes?' Holmes turns the paper he jotted his notes over and closes the book.

'Is there something you wanted Mrs Hooper?'

'You have a visitor. He's in the sitting room.'

'I'll be right out Mrs Hooper. Close the door behind you.' Mrs Hooper retreats and closes the door. Holmes turns the paper back over and looks at the transcribed message. He folds it up with the original and slips it into the almanac at a random page. He stands and leaves his bedroom.

Holmes walks into the sitting room. Sitting with his back to Holmes and the door is Mycroft. 'Hello Brother.' Sherlock sighs.

'What do you want?' he walks around the chair Mycroft is using and sits opposite him.

'Can't I visit my younger brother without an ulterior motive?'

'No. You can't.'

'What do you deduce the reason for my visit is?'

'The only times you visited me in Baker St were the affairs of The Greek Interpreter and The Bruce-Partington Plans as Watson has so eloquently named them. Therefore, you either want me to solve a mystery for the government or you want something from me. Which is it?' Mycroft smiles.

'Neither.' Holmes raises his eyebrows. 'Your son and best friend came to me with a little problem. They are right on the way of solving it and we talked about you. Watson mentioned that you'd had a couple of heart attacks. And I wanted to see for myself how you were doing.'

'The first was really mild and the second only a marginally more severe. Watson does love to exaggerate.' A 'huh' comes from the door to the room Holmes looks up at her. 'Yes Mrs Hooper?' Mrs Hooper carries a tea tray towards the coffee table in between the chairs that Holmes and Mycroft. She sits it down and looks at Holmes.

'He doesn't exaggerate medical conditions. That second attack laid you up for several weeks. Watson had to come up and help me look after you.'

'Did he?'

'Yes. You wouldn't remember. Barely conscious and completely delirious you were.' Mycroft chuckles.

'Mrs Hooper and Mrs Hudson, both your landladies are forces to be reckoned with.' Mrs Hooper smiles at Mycroft.

'Do you want to pour or shall I do it?' Holmes looks at her. She smiles. 'It's a good job I can take a hint isn't it?' she leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

'That was a bit rude of you brother mine.'

'She's used to it. She writes to him often enough.'

'Sherlock!'

'What?' Holmes leans forwards and pours two cups of tea.

'Young Sherlock is worried about you. And so are John and Laura Watson and myself. We want you to take you conditions seriously and allow other to take care of you.'

'How did you get the boy as a godchild?'

'Repeatedly saying no then losing at cards to Watson.' Holmes splutters into his tea.

'What?'

'I wasn't paying enough attention. And Watson had a lucky streak. Which one is yours?'

'Laura.'

'Laura, Oscar and?'

'Flora.'

'Who's her godfather?'

'Lestrade.'

'He managed to get crime-fighters as the godfathers to all his children.'

'Brother, you can hardly be called a crime-fighter.' Sherlock looks at Mycroft intently over his teacup. Mycroft ignores the look and drinks his tea. 'Out of curiosity how long have you been away from your desk?' Mycroft takes his watch out of his pocket and consults it. He glances up at the grandfather clock by the window.

'About four hours.'

'And the country isn't falling apart? Brother mine, you must be slipping.'

'The country would be falling in to rack and ruin if I would be slipping. The fact that it isn't, brother, means I am still at the top of my game.' Holmes laughs.

'Best get back Brother. It might not last all that much longer.'

'You would know, my dear Sherlock, you would know.' Mycroft finishes his tea, rises and leaves the room. Holmes watches him leave.

'Why did you come Mycroft?'

'I came because I'm worried about you and your wellbeing. You are, after all, my younger brother.' Holmes listens to the sound of Mycroft leaving the house.

'Mrs Hooper?' she comes to the door.

'How did my brother get here?'

'He came by horse and cart sir. He bade the driver to wait for him.'

'Typical Mycroft.' He mutters. He rises and moves across the room to look out of the window. Mrs Hooper watches him for a little while then she heads back to her chores. Out of the corner of his eye Holmes watches her walk away from the door to the sitting room. He swiftly walks out of the room and exchanges his slippers for outdoor footwear. He puts his hat and coat on and steps out into the lane, silently closing the door behind him.

Half an hour later Mrs Hooper walks into the sitting room. She glances at the window expecting to see Holmes still standing at there. She pauses but shrugs and clears away the tea tray. She carries it into the kitchen but notices that Holmes' hat, coat and stick are missing from the coat stand. She hurries into the kitchen and leaves the tea tray on a worktop. She hurries back out of the kitchen and out through the front door and into the lane. She looks up and down it worriedly but fails to see where Holmes has gone. 'You'd better be back soon.'


	7. Mr Arthur Holder

Chapter 7

Mr Arthur Holder

A middle-aged man sits on a bed in the middle of a sparsely decorated bedroom. The lock on the door is drawn back from the other side making him flinch. The door opens and another man walks in carrying a tray with bread and water. He lays the tray on a table and turns to face the man on the bed.

'You could have a friend in here soon.' The man on the bed keeps his gaze fixed on the floor immediately in front of him. The second man walks over to the man on the bed and squats down in front of him. 'Arthur. You could have company. Don't you want to have a little company?' Arthur ignores him. The man sighs and stands up. He walks back to the door. He opens the door and looks back at Arthur. 'I thought you would have wanted some company. After two years of solitary.' He walks out of room closing the door behind him and as the bolt slides back into place Arthur looks up and over to the door. He looks back at the floor. He stands up stiffly and limps over to the table. He picks up the beaker of water and sniffs it. He pulls a face and replaces it. He picks up the bread and squeezes it. He takes a small bite and swallows it with difficulty. He takes a sip of the water to wash it down. It takes him nearly an hour to finish the bread. He massages his thigh to stimulate the blood flow. He rubs the back of his knees and limps back over to the bed. He eases himself down onto the bed and arches his back. He sits staring at the wall.

After a little while his vision starts to blur. He feels woozy and he lies down and stretches out. After a couple of moments he is completely unconscious. The bolt is drawn back and the door opens. The man who brought in the tray stands framed in the doorway. He strides into the room leaving the door open behind him. He shakes the inert body of Arthur Holder and seeing no other reactions he turns to the door. 'He won't talking for a while.' Two men walk in and look down at the prone form. 'Pick him up then.' The two men pull Arthur's body from the bed and drape his arms over their shoulders. They heave his body up and drag him through the open door. The first man follows them out of the room and closes the door behind them.

They drag him down the corridor towards a door at which the corridor ends. A guard stands at either side of the door, each armed with a rifle, two revolvers and a couple of knifes. They step forward as the three of them approach. 'Let me pass.' The man not carrying Arthur steps past the two who are carrying him. 'Let me pass.' The guard on the right side of the door moves across to block it.

'Why?' the man gestures to the senseless body.

'Boss said to out him in.'

'You always do what the boss says Seth?' the other guard put in.

'Only when it's business.' Seth replies sarcastically. The guard in front of the door retakes his original position. The second guard opens the door and holds it open. Seth walks in followed by the two men dragging Arthur's body. The guard closes the door behind them.

In the room a man lies on a bed. The two men half-drag half-carry the form of Arthur into the room and dump him face down on a spare bed. The man on the other bed starts to stir and groan. Seth glances over to him. 'Out quickly.' The three of them stride to the door. Seth bangs on it. 'Open up.' The door swings open quickly and silently. The three of them walk quickly out and the door closes. Arthur starts to stir and the other man pushes himself up from the bed only to fall back down. He rolls over and onto the floor. He pulls himself inch by inch to the wall. He uses the wall to pull himself up. Using the wall he supports himself as he makes his way around the room to a table on which a jug of water and a couple of glasses sit. His hand shakes as he pours water into both the glasses. Arthur attempts to push himself but he falls back.

'Wait for a moment.' He raises one of the glasses to his nose and sniffs it. Then he downs the entire contents. He shakes his head and grabs hold of the table for support. Arthur manages to turn over. He raises his head and watches the man at the table.

'Who are you?' he croaks. 'Where am I?' the man takes up the other glass and walks over to Arthur. He hands it out to Arthur. He takes it dubiously and sniffs the water.

'It will clear your head. You were drugged. We both were.' Arthur drinks the water and pulls himself into a sitting position.

'Who are you?'

'You're Arthur Holder. I helped your father with the beryl coronet.' Arthur winces and pulls a face.

'You're Sherlock Holmes. What in God's name are you doing here?'

'They baited a trap and I fell in it.'

'May I ask what the bait was?' Holmes looks down at him then walks around the bed to the one he had been on.

'My son and friends.' Arthur chokes on his last bit of water.

'Your son?' He splutters.

'A few years back, someone I had known when I was a young man appeared in Baker Street. She had her son with her. She knew that her husband wasn't able to have children and when she bore the child she knew it wasn't his. The husband knew it as well but brought him up as if he was. He died and she brought the boy to me. The second I laid eyes on him I knew he was my son. We were too much alike. He was thirteen at our first meeting. They said he had been kidnapped.'


	8. The Message is received

Chapter 8

The Message is Received

Doctor Watson and Sherlock walk into the foyer of Watson's house. As the door shuts behind them Flora and Oscar run from the sitting room and Flora launches herself into the arms of her father. 'Papa, Papa you're home.' Watson laughs and swings her around. As soon as he sets her back on the ground Oscar grabs Watson's legs. Laura stands at the top of the stairs.

'Oscar, Flora let father take off his coat before you hound him.' She walks down.

'Laura, it's fine. You were like that when you were their age.'

'Hello Sherlock, how are you?'

'Hello again Laura, I'm very well thank you.'

'Oscar. Please take Mr Holmes' hat and coat. Flora, you take Father's.' The children step back from Watson and take the respective hats and coats. Watson, Sherlock and Laura head into the sitting room.

'Please mind the toys sirs.' Kate rises from the floor.

'Don't worry Kate, we'll be careful.' Watson gestures for Sherlock to have a seat on the sofa while he settles himself in a chair by the fire. Laura joins Sherlock on the sofa. Flora and Oscar run back into the sitting room and settle themselves on the floor with Kate.

'Anything of interest happen?'

'One or two pieces of slight interest, nothing significant.'

'Sherlock. I believe you are almost exactly like your father.' Laura remarks. 'You claim that it isn't of any interest but it is almost undoubtedly certain that it is of extreme interest.' Sherlock laughs. Watson chuckles from his seat by the fire.

'Laura seems to have picked up at lot of deductive skills from your father.'

'He is her godfather, is her not?'

'Yes, he is my godfather.' An incessant ring sounds at the doorbell. Kate rises and heads out to the door.

'Someone is worried about something.'

'Obviously. And it has to be someone who comes for you John.' Kate comes back into the sitting room with another woman in tow. Watson jumps to his feet at the sight of the distressed and harassed woman.

'Mrs Hooper.' He guides her across the room and into his fireside chair. 'Kate, fetch a small glass of brandy and something to eat.' Kate hurries out of the room and fetches the items Watson requested. Sherlock moves from his seat on the sofa to crouch in front of Mrs Hooper.

'Mrs Hooper, what is wrong?' he asks her gently.

'Your father.' She starts to hyperventilate. Kate returns with the brandy and a small slice of cake. Watson takes the glass from Kate and hands it to Mrs Hooper. She gulps it down and rejects the cake Kate offers her. 'He's disappeared.' Laura rises.

'Disappeared how?'

'Mid-afternoon, the elder Mr Holmes paid him a visit. He stayed for about thirty or forty minutes and after he left your father stood by the window, as it is his custom when he is preoccupied. He often stands there for an hour or two just looking out the window. I went in to collect the tea tray half an hour after Mr Mycroft Holmes left and he wasn't there. I wasn't unduly worried as I thought he'd gone to his room. But as I went back to the kitchen I noticed that his hat, stick and coat were gone and his slippers by the door. He often goes out for solitary walks just to clear his mind. But he didn't return after the length of his customary walk. The longest lasts an hour. After three, I started to get worried. Then a villager came and knocked on the door and said that they'd seen Mr Holmes being coerced into a carriage and that they drove off at great speed. I came down here on the first available train sir.' Mrs Hooper breathes heavily.

'Laura, take Mrs Hooper to my study and calm her down. Children, go to your playroom with Kate.'

'But Papa…'

'No buts Flora.' Watson strokes his moustache. Flora reluctantly stands up and she stalks out of the room. Oscar looks at his father then heads after his sister. Laura takes Mrs Hooper upstairs. Watson turns to Sherlock. 'I doubt that we'll be able to have supper here after all.'

'It doesn't matter John. The safety of my father is more important.' Watson walks to a bookshelf and takes down a copy of Bradshaw's Guide to the Railways.

'The next train to the nearest station to your father's house is in half an hour.'

'John. No, we won't be able to do much to help him now. Lets have dinner and work out a plan for tomorrow.' A knock sounds at the door. Watson moves towards the door of the sitting room. He looks out into the foyer at the front door. He spots the envelope being slipped under the door.

'Window.' He whispers. Sherlock moves swiftly to the window and looks out towards the front door of the Watson household. He intently watches the man stepping away from the door but the man stops and lights a pipe therefore covering his face and turns away from Sherlock and walks away down the street. Sherlock grimaces and turns his back to the window.

'He knew we were here and that we would be watching.' Watson walks over to his front door and picks up the envelope. He walks back to the sitting room and closes the door isolating the two of them. He hands the envelope across to Sherlock.

'It's addressed to you here.' Sherlock takes the envelope and carefully slits the envelope's seal. He takes out the letter. He drops the envelope to the floor and sits heavily on the window seat. He swallows.

'At times like these I wish I was more like my father.' He hands the letter to Watson.

'Stop investigating and your father will be returned safe and sound. This matter is now no longer any concern of yours.' Watson looks up from the letter.

'But this will not stop you investigating.'

'No. It. Won't. I'm going to solve this.'

'Tomorrow. Tonight we will have dinner as planned and you will stay here.'


	9. Sherlock and Watson Investigate

Chapter 9

Sherlock and Watson investigate

Watson sits in his chair by the grate, which holds the remains of the previous night's fire. Balanced on the arm of the chair is a plate of sliced ham and cold hard-boiled eggs. He reads the morning edition of the Times newspaper and absentmindedly picks at the food. Sherlock enters the sitting room looking slightly dishevelled. 'Morning Sherlock.' Watson doesn't glance up from his paper.

'Morning. Anything interesting?'

'Not for you.' Watson folds his paper up and looks up at Sherlock. He nods over at the bell on the far side of the fire. 'Don't be like your father and have some food. Ring for some ham and eggs.' Sherlock walks towards the fireplace and rings the bell. He leans on the mantelpiece. Kate enters the rooms bearing a tray with two plates of ham and eggs. Sherlock eyes the tray.

'Two plates Kate?'

'One is Miss Laura's.' Sherlock smiles and takes one of the plates of the tray. He settles on the sofa and picks at his food. Watson sighs.

'You and your father are worse than Oscar when it comes to food.' Kate suppresses a smile as she leaves the room. 'Kate, is Laura having hers in the garden?'

'Yes sir.' Watson smiles and shakes his head.

'Just like her mother, always out there if the weather's fine.'

'Her mother was Mary?' Watson nods sadly.

'She died when Laura was five. She died giving birth to twins. They both died minutes later. They couldn't live without the other.' Watson stares sadly into the grate. Sherlock watches Watson.

'May I ask how the two of you met?' Watson glances at Sherlock. 'You don't have to if you don't want to.' Watson points to the wall behind Sherlock. Sherlock turns and looks.

'Take it down to have a closer look.' Sherlock sets the plate on the sofa and rising he turns and reaches up to take the framed picture off the wall. He looks closely at the picture.

'The sign of four.'

'I've got my copy of that issue upstairs. You can read it when this is over.' Watson finishes his breakfast and rises. He takes the framed front cover of the strand magazine off Sherlock and puts it back on the wall. A middle-aged woman enters the room.

'I hope you aren't thinking of taking that down.' Watson drops his arms and turns.

'No, I was putting it back.' The woman raises her eyebrows.

'Really?'

'Yes.' Sherlock interjects. 'I was asking him about Laura's mother.' The woman smiles broadly.

'I know, I heard. I couldn't resist teasing him.' Sherlock retakes his seat on the sofa and picks up his plate. She takes a seat next to him. Watson sits back in his chair and stares into the grate. 'Will you be taking my husband out again today?'

'I'm afraid so, Florence. We have a lot we need to investigate and like my father I need John.' Florence glances at Watson.

'Make sure he takes Oscar along to Whitehall and Mycroft. It's his day with his godfather. Mycroft wants Oscar to become a diplomat and take his place when Mycroft is finally ready to retire.'

'Which should be in about two hundred years.' Sherlock laughs. Sherlock quickly finishes his meal and glances at the clock. Watson suddenly rises and walks out the door. Sherlock makes to follow him but Florence restrains him.

'He's getting Oscar.'

'Oscar. Have you got your work for Mycroft?' Watson's voice floats through the open door. Florence and Sherlock listens to the sound of Oscar running down the stairs. The rustling of papers suggests that Oscar has what he needs.

'Yes.' His voice is filled with excitement.

'Get your coat.'

'I honestly don't know how a day in a stuffy office can be exciting.' Florence mutters to Sherlock. Watson appears at the door.

'Aren't you coming?' Florence and Sherlock exchange looks and Sherlock rises and heads over to the door. Watson takes a step back and allows him through. Watson walks over to Florence and kisses her cheek. 'I should be back for dinner.'

'There's no hurry John.' Watson walks out of the sitting room and into the foyer. Oscar has his coat on and Sherlock is putting his on. Watson takes his from the maid and drapes it over his arm. Sherlock and Watson take their hats and sticks. Watson takes Oscar's hand and leads the trio out of the house. Sherlock hails a cab and the three of them climb in.

After a ten minute cab ride, they arrive at the door of the Diogenes club and Watson and Oscar climb out. Watson takes Oscar along the street towards Mycroft's lodgings. He and Oscar stop at a door halfway down the street and Watson knocks on the door and Mycroft opens it and steps out. The three of them walk back down the street towards the waiting cab and Sherlock. 'What happened after I left Baker Street yesterday?'

'Miss Ada Holder came to Baker Street and gave us the letter from her father against Mr MacDonald's wishes.'

'And Uncle Sherlock has disappeared.' Oscar pipes up. Mycroft stops in his tracks. Making Watson and Oscar stop as well.

'What did he say?'

'You brother was seen being coerced into a carriage which drove off at speed. Sherlock and I are off to his house to see if we can find a reason for him going into the village.' They start walking again

'Did the house keeper say when it happened?'

'Between half an hour and three hours after you left.'

'And you know I was there how?'

'Mrs Hooper told us. She told us that as soon as she realised he wasn't going to be back anytime soon she came to London on the first available train. It was too late for us to go out to the house last night.' Mycroft, Oscar and Watson climb into the waiting cab, which rattles off down the street.

After a three-minute cab ride the cab pulls up outside Mycroft's office. Mycroft and Oscar climb out and head into the officer. Sherlock and Watson watch them into the building. 'There goes the next prime minister.' Sherlock remarks. 'It's hard to believe that is the same boy who played in front of the fire last night.'

'Tell me about it.' Watson sighs. 'Oscar knows that that he is in a responsible position. Not many ten year olds know the inner workings of government intimately.'

'Waterloo Station.' Sherlock shouts out and up at the cabbie. The cab rattles off towards Waterloo Station.

After an hour-long train journey and a ten-minute walk, Sherlock and Watson arrive outside the door of Holmes' house. Sherlock lets them in with his key and they enter closing the door behind them. A man watches them frowning. In the house Watson and Sherlock stand absorbing the atmosphere of Holmes' house. 'Who wants the bedroom?' Sherlock asks.

'I'll take it. I've known him longer.' Sherlock smiles with relief and heads into the sitting room. 'You can take the bees though.' Watson hears a muted blasphemy from Sherlock just before the sitting room door closes. He smiles and heads upstairs to Holmes' room. He stands in the door way and looks around. He frowns and looks towards the desk. His gaze runs over the cluttered piles of letters and papers on the desk and lands on the almanac. He walks over and opens the front cover. He flips through the pages and his fingers discovers both the original and transcribed messages in the middle of the book. He unfolds and reads them. His eyes bulge at the contents. He puts the papers down and opens the book to the correct page. He checks each of the numbers and corresponding word. 'SHERLOCK!' he shouts. Sherlock comes running up the stairs and into his father's bedroom. Watson holds up the paper with the transcribed message facing Sherlock. He scans the letter from the doorway before snatching it out of Watson's hand.

'It's in father's handwriting.'

'Because he transcribed it from this one.' Watson hands him the coded message. Sherlock consults the book.

'He believed this?' Sherlock looks at Watson incredulously.

'You would if it was your child as would I.' Watson replies calmly. 'It's the urge to protect your young regardless of your or their age.' A knock sounds at the door stopping them in their tracks.

'Who could that be?'

'Only one-way to find out, stay here.' Watson withdraws his gun and cautiously advances down the stairs. He edges through the entrance hall to the door. He peeks through the window at the edge of the door. He sees a lone man scuffing his shoes on the step and looking about him. Watson pockets his gun and opens the door but keeps his hold on the gun. 'Who are you?'

'Who are you?' the man retorts.

'I asked first.' The man looks Watson up and down.

'You're Doctor Watson.'

'And you are?'

'James Turner.' He sticks his hand out for Watson to shake but Watson ignores it. 'I play chess and am basically a distraction for Mr Holmes when he gets too much for Mrs Hooper.' He pauses. 'Where is she?'

'London.'

'Why?'

'You ask a lot of questions.' James shrugs. Watson releases his hold on the gun.

'I would guess that's why Mr Holmes likes my company. I make him think.'

'Really?' Watson pauses. 'Come in.' he steps to one side and James Turner enters. Watson closes the door. 'In there.' Turner walks into the sitting room.

'You're looking for something or someone.' He sits on the sofa with his back to the door. Watson glares at him. But closes the door and heads upstairs to Sherlock.

'Find anything else?' he asks from the doorway.

'No. The letter smells a little bit of wax and honey. It could have been put in one of the hives.'

'He would have noticed if anything on the hives had been moved.'

'He does like to sit out watching the bees.' Muses Sherlock. 'Who was at the door?'

'James Turner, apparently he makes your father think to help him stave off boredom.' Sherlock snorts.

'Even you couldn't do that all the time.'

'He's in the sitting room. Had you finished in there?'

'Pretty much.' He pauses. 'Lets have a little talk with him.' Sherlock leads the way out of Holmes' bedroom and down the stairs to the sitting room. Sherlock opens the door and walks in followed by Watson. Turner twists in his chair. Sherlock runs a critical eye around the room.

'Mr Holmes junior I presume.'

'You presume correctly Mr Turner. What is it exactly that you do for my father?' Sherlock walks over to his father's favourite chair.

'I give Mrs Hooper a break from him every so often. Take him for walks, challenge him for deductions, help him with his bees, play chess. Anything he wants really. Anything to help Mrs Hooper keep her sanity.' Sherlock stares at him with unblinking eyes making James Turner feel very uncomfortable. 'You are definitely like your father. He made me feel very uncomfortable indeed, although you have succeeded where he failed.'

'Meaning?'

'After his deduction of me he made me feel welcome. You seem to have made a deduction but aren't going to share it and…' Turner trails off. Watson joins Sherlock by the fire but remains standing.

'Sherlock let him be.' Sherlock sits up and visibly relaxes. Turner also relaxes but still is uncomfortable.

'May I ask why you two are here?'

'My father has been kidnapped. He was enticed out and kidnapped.' Turner swallows and loosens his collar.

'I would have thought no one would dare to kidnap him.'

'Everyone has their weak spot. They found his and ours.'

'Yours?'

'By kidnapping his father we are less likely to carry on with what we were doing. They got to him by pretending we were in danger.'

'Talk about a hit below the belt.' He whistles. 'Now I understand why you were both suspicious. Is there anything I can do to help?'

'Who came up here yesterday?' turner blows out his cheeks.

'Well, there was an elderly gentleman who commandeered a cart up here. Incidentally, it was my cart and driver he hired. Got a half sovereign for the hire and another for any troubles.'

'Uncle Mycroft must have been feeling generous.' Sherlock mutters to Watson. 'Mo one else comes to mind, though people could have walked.'

'What about the men in the carriage?'

'Ah now, I didn't see that.' He pauses. 'Old Peter Johnson down the tavern he would have seen it. But he's an old soak. Young Barney Dowsett came up here in a rush. He passed me in town about late afternoon, four I think it was.' Sherlock glances at Watson.

'Makes sense, Mrs Hooper catches the four thirty and gets to my house at seven.'

'Where is Mr Dowsett now?'

'At the tavern or looking after the village shop.'

'What does he do?'

'His father owns half the village. All high and mighty acts like he's from old money but he won the lot on a bet from the previous lord. Barney's older brother is just like his father but worse. Barney's all right knows what his true background is and is proud of it. Out of the three of them he's definitely the smartest of the three. Makes sure everyone around here gets a fair deal.'

'What are the names of his father and brother?' Watson asks.

'Both are named Miles.'

'Miles Dowsett.' Sherlock closes his eyes raises his hands, palms together, to his chin. He opens his eyes. 'The Barnet theft!' Turner looks at Sherlock queerly.

'The thief who stole over ten thousand pounds of jewels and paintings only to drop the entire haul three streets away from the house?' Watson asks.

'Yes, I had a look at the police report. Mr Miles Dowsett was arrested and questioned but released. I was certain that he did it but he was found standing over it and it looked like he was sorting through it but he maintained that he had only just found it there, when the constable happened across him. No alibi and as far as I could make out no motive. He was supposed to stay in London but he disappeared two days after being released. So he's here in Sussex. Interesting.' Sherlock leans forward and Watson rolls his eyes at Turner.

'Weren't there a few pieces missing? Four nuggets of solid 23-carat-gold and seven priceless diamonds.' Sherlock looks at Watson in surprise.

'How did you know that?'

'Kate's sister works as a ladies maid at the house next door to where the theft took place. A couple of weeks after the theft she heard her employer and the victim of the theft talking and she overheard that those pieces were still missing but the police hadn't been told because they'd been… how shall we say it… acquired illicitly and without the owner's permission. She came round to visit Kate and they happened to be in the sitting room with the door open and talking rather loudly.'

'Interesting.' He looks at Turner 'Barney Dowsett... tavern or shop you said?' Turner nods.


	10. Barney Dowsett

Chapter 10

Barney Dowsett

James Turner ducks his head as he walks into the tavern. Sherlock and Watson take a seat outside in the son. Behind the bar, Barney Dowsett dries the glasses with a cloth. He looks up as Turner enters. 'Hello James, you're bit early for your pint today aren't you?'

'Here on business Barney.' Barney lowers the glass in his hand.

'What type of business?'

'Kidnap.' Barney puts the glass on the bar.

'You don't think?'

'Nah, not you, remember what you saw yesterday.'

'What the carriage and Mr Holmes?'

'Yeah.'

'What about it?'

'Outside are Doctor Watson and Mr Holmes' son. Mr Holmes' has been kidnapped. They want to know who kidnapped him. And about your dad.' Barney glances around the bar.

'Mr Johnson?' An old man in the corner turns around to face Barney. 'Can you take your game outside? The fresh air should stimulate your appetite.' The old man groans and mumbles under his breath, but he and his friends take their game outside into the sunshine. He lowers his voice. 'Bring them in.' Turner pushes himself up from the bar and heads to the door. He beckons to Sherlock and Watson, who stand and enter the tavern. Turner closes the door.

'I presume, Mr Turner told you about why we're here?'

'Yes.' Sherlock glares at Turner who doesn't flinch. Barney walks around the end of the bar and gestures to a table. 'Have a seat.'

'Tell me exactly what happened.'

'I was clearing glasses outside, when I saw Mr Holmes striding into the square. It's not often he comes this way. I called out a greeting and he acknowledged it. Three men converged on him blocking every which way. He couldn't move and he was getting flustered like.'

'Calm it.' Watson mutters to Sherlock. 'It's not the boy's fault.'

'Mr Holmes likes a challenge and Barney here introduced me to him a couple years back and I sometimes go up to his house to see if he wants a chat or a game of something. Anyway Mr Holmes and the men had an angry exchange of words he gestures loads like "get out of my way" type thing. A carriage pulls up and the men start pushing Mr Holmes towards the carriage. I heard one of them say: _"You're only going to see your son. Massa Holmes. Think of your son."_ They sounded like they were from London. They stuck him with something and he collapsed into their arms. They heaved him into the carriage and two got in with him the third climbed up beside the driver and they drove off. Not towards the station but towards the road to London.'

'What was the state of the horse?'

'Horses. They were fresh. Looked like they hadn't been harnessed long. And they went off at a swift pace.'

'What did you do after they left?'

'I came in here with the dirty glasses. The owner wanted me to do a couple of things but a managed to get them done very quickly then I rushed off up the Mr Holmes' place and told Mrs Hooper. I accompanied her to the station and paid for her ticket. It was the least I could do.' Sherlock rises suddenly and punches the wall. He grabs a chair and throws it across the room.

'Sherlock. Sit down.' Sherlock looks at Watson but reluctantly retakes his seat. Watson turns to Barney. 'I'm sorry about him. He hates not knowing.'

'It's okay, I understand. Mr Holmes was like a surrogate father to me.'

'Did you recognise any of the men?'

'I thought I recognised the man who climbed up beside the driver but I couldn't be sure. I thought he could have been a friend of my brother and father, well I say friend more like an acquaintance.'

'Go on.'

'I don't know much more than that. I make sure that I don't come into contact with their… associates when they arrive at the house.'

'Do these associates often go up there?'

'Three or four times a month. Most come from London but a come few from Eastbourne, Hastings, Brighton or Portsmouth. Apparently my father is some-' the door bangs open and a heavily built man stands framed in the doorframe. Barney winces. Turner, Sherlock and Watson all looked towards the door.

'What you doing 'ere?'

'Mr Miles Dowsett I presume?'

'Who wants to know?' Sherlock stares at him. 'You police?' Sherlock snorts.

'Do we look like Police?' Miles Dowsett looks at him. The two of them stare at each other. Mr Dowsett looks away first. Sherlock smirks.

'We are in the middle of an important discussion. Please leave us alone.'

'Discussion about what exactly?'

'My father, if you really want to know.' Sherlock turns his back on Mr Miles Dowsett. 'Barney, you were telling me about the woodland walks.' Turner glances at his father then concentrates on Sherlock.

'Yes, umm, right, your father often challenges me to work out on which trees the leaves would be fully out or where the fish would be in the river or he'd show a track in the mud and make me guess the age and size of the animal. I would usually get it wrong and he would get it exactly right. We would track the animal and see if who was right.' Barney chuckles. 'I've learnt a lot about deer and their tracks.'

'What's he like to walk with?'

'Not too bad once you've gotten used to him and his-'

'Eccentricities. Yes they seem to run in the family.'

'I've met his brother too. Didn't him that much. I felt that he was too full of himself.'

'That sounds like my uncle, he is a like him/loathe him man. Although Uncle doesn't really like leaving his usual haunts coming down here if rather strange behaviour.'

'Excuse me.' A woman edges past Miles Dowsett and into the tavern. She hands out a piece of paper to Turner. 'A telegram for Mr Turner.'

'Thanks.' He takes it, opens it and reads it. He hands it to Sherlock. Sherlock takes one glance at the telegram and swears loudly.

'I'm going to kill him.' Barney and Turner look at him bemused. 'John stay here.'

'Siger, what is it?' Sherlock looks confused for a second before a stubborn expression settle into place in his features. He crumples the telegram in his fist and shoves it in his pocket. He barges past Mr Dowsett and out into the square. He strides across the square towards the station. Watson, Turner, Barney and Mr Dowsett watch him leave and the woman who brought the telegram follows him out and she heads to the post office.


	11. The Case Continues

Chapter 11

The Case Continues

The train carrying Sherlock pulls into the station. Mycroft stands on the platform waiting with Oscar standing a little behind. Sherlock jumps out of his compartment and heads down the platform towards them. Mycroft turns to face him. 'I take it you got my telegram.' Sherlock nods.

'Wise move, sending it to an affiliate of your brother's.' Mycroft smiles humourlessly.

'Why?'

'The man who witnessed the kidnap, his father had burst in interrupting the conversation. Between John and myself we managed to cover it. He thinks I'm called Siger.' Mycroft frowns. 'John called me Siger rather than Sherlock.'

'Why?' Oscar asks

'He knew that I didn't want that particular person to know my real name.' Sherlock winks at him. 'It's just a precaution.' He turns back to Mycroft. 'What is it?'

As Sherlock, Mycroft and Oscar leave the station, Watson, Barney and Turner walk out of the tavern and along the street towards the lane that leads to Holmes' homestead. As they turn into the lane Barney opens his mouth to talk. Watson hushes him. He glances back as they turn the corner. He spots Miles Dowsett watching him from the tavern door. 'We're not going to talk about anything to do with the Holmes' unless we are sure no one is listening.' He mutters quietly. Barney and Turner nod in agreement. They walk along the land silently but do not stop off at the house. Further along the lane Watson stops and drops to his haunches. He points to a set of tracks in the mud. 'What can you tell me?' Barney drops down and takes a close look at the tracks.

'Fallow deer, a doe, heading east with a fawn, its probably only a few months old.' He glances up at Watson. 'Did I pass the test?' Watson chuckles

'I have no idea. I leave this stuff the Holmes family.' Barney and Turner chuckle as well.

'May I ask why you asked about the tracks?' Turner looks at Watson quizzically.

'James, when you get up, over balance and get up to face the way we came.' The three of them rise with Turner overbalancing and falling over. He gets up properly and they move off down the track. They turn a corner.

'I understand now.' Barney frowns.

'I don't.'

'We're being followed.' Turner explains. Barney nods in understanding. 'Could it be in conjunction with your investigation?'

'I don't think Sherlock is ruling anything in or out at this time.'

'Any theories?'

'All of the Holmes' say it's dangerous to theorise before one has all the facts.' They laugh.

'Point taken.'

Sherlock, Mycroft and Oscar sit in the cab as it waits out the front of the building. Sherlock looks out and up at the building. He opens the door and looks back at Mycroft. 'Aren't you coming?'

'I'm taking Oscar back to my office then I'll join you inside. They're expecting you.'

'Who?'

'Just send your card in and they'll admit you.'

'Why do you have to be so mysterious?'

'Orders from above.' Sherlock sighs and shakes his head.

'Uncle, you are one of the highest you can go in the government.'

'But I'm not the highest. In you go.' Sherlock steps out of the cab and closes the door. He walks towards the building and halfway there he stops and turns back to see the cab drive off. He sighs and enters the building.

Sherlock walks up the desk in the entrance hall. The woman behind the counter ignores him for a couple of minutes while she finishes off some paperwork. Finally she turns to assist him. 'How can I help?'

'Sherlock Holmes, not sure who I'm supposed to be seeing.' The receptionist consults a couple of diaries.

'Sherlock Holmes or Sherlock Holmes the second?'

'The second.' The receptionist turns ninety degrees and gestures.

'Down the corridor, up the stairs to the fourth floor, go to your left and second door on the right.' Sherlock nods.

'Thank you,' he moves off down the corridor.

'Mr Holmes?' Sherlock stops and looks back at her. 'You're to knock twice, pause, then knock rapidly three times.'

'Thank you.' Sherlock repeats and walks off down the hall. He climbs four flights of stairs, veers to his left and knocks on the second door on the right hand side of the corridor. A secretary opens the door and Sherlock enters. The door closes behind him. The secretary indicates that Sherlock should sit down. He sits and she takes her place behind a desk. She starts typing up notes on her typewriter and Sherlock looks around the room.

Watson sits down on a fallen tree in the middle of a clearing and closes his eyes. Barney and Turner hang around waiting for Watson to give the nod. After a while he raises his finger to his lips. Barney and Turner stop what they are doing and watch him silently. The three of them do not dare to move a single muscle. A twig snaps under a foot. Barney's head snaps round in the direction of the sound came from. A second twig snaps in the opposite direction and Turner's head whips round in that direction. A third twig snaps behind Watson but he stays as still as a statue. A fourth twig snaps. Barney swallows nervously. Turner balls his fists ready to fight. He glances at Watson who shakes his head. Turner forces himself to relax. He breathes deeply. Suddenly Watson opens his eyes and stands up. He whirls his stick around with his wrist. He walks forward beckoning to Barney and Turner. A man emerges from the trees behind them. He silently raises a gun up to the level of his shoulder. He draws back the hammer on the gun and fires. Watson ducks, spins round on his heel while simultaneously pulling out his gun. He fires and his bullet hits the man in the middle of the forehead. Watson straightens up. 'Stop hiding and face us.' Three men step out of the trees, their guns pointing at Watson. He pockets his gun. 'There's still more of you.' One man steps forward. Barney's pales and swallows nervously.

'Right, Dr Watson.'

'You have the advantage over me.'

'I don't t'ink so.' Watson glances at his companions and back at him.

'Miles Dowsett Jr.' He inclines his head.

'Yah to stop yah friend from going no further.'

'Which friend? I have many.'

''olmes.'

'Ah. Sorry no can do. As you can see he's not around.'

'Where 'is 'e?'

'London. He was summoned.' Miles points at Barney.

'Dad wants yah.'

'Tough.'

' 'e wants to know what yah doing with 'im.'

'Tell our father that I'm talking about a mutual friend. That's if you know what those words actually mean.' Barney spins on his heel. 'Lets go.' He marches out of the clearing. Watson and Turner watch him leave, they glance at each other but follow.

'Was that wise? Watson asks as they re-enter the village.

'Probably not but I'm getting fed up with him treating me like not worth anything to the family. I'm the only man in our family my grandparents actually talk to.'

'Meaning?'

'My mother and sisters live in London. I actually prefer it out here so I live with my brother and father even though I hate the sight and sound of them. Both sets of my grandparents hate what my father has become and my brother with him. I'm the second born but only by a matter of minutes. I will not let my family destroy one of the greatest minds in the world.' He stops in the middle of the square and turns to face Watson and turner. 'Although best not mention that to him. He's got a big enough ego as it is.' Watson burst out laughing. Barney joins in. Confused, Turner switches his gaze between the two of them. He scratches his head.

'I think I might have missed something here.' Watson regains control of himself with difficulty.

The door opens and Mycroft walks in. He glances at the secretary and she nods. He walks straight to the other door. 'Sherlock.' Sherlock rises and follows Mycroft through. Mycroft sits in a chair facing the desk and with his back to the door. 'Sit.' Sherlock sits in the chair next to him. A hidden door opens and a man with an expensive suit walks in. Mycroft and Sherlock rise to their feet. He closes the door behind him and gestures for them to retake their chairs. The three of them sit. The suited man hands Sherlock a folder. He opens it and takes out a small photo. He looks at it.

'Barney Dowsett?'

'Miles Dowsett, junior' Sherlock looks closer at the photo. He spots the hard look in the eyes.

'Twins?'

'Classic case of good twin bad twin.'

'You need Barney at your side.' Mycroft speaks for the first time.

'Something tells me you've known about these people for a long time.'

'We may have.'

'Mr Holmes, we have some intelligence about where your father might be.' Sherlock turns to Mycroft.

'You knew about this? You didn't think to tell me?'

'Your uncle didn't know about this. We didn't want him to make it personal.'

'Are we talking about the same Mycroft Holmes?' The man laughs humourlessly.

'I gather that Doctor Watson is still in Sussex?'

'Yes he is.'

'Get him back.' A knock sounds at the door.

'Enter.' the door opens and the secretary enters holding a slip of paper.

'Emergency telegram for Mr Holmes.' Mycroft stands and holds out his hand. She gives it to him, turns and leaves closing the door behind her.

'BDJTJW ATTACKED STOP ONE DEAD STOP ON ROUTE TO CITY END.'

'Okay, so what does that mean?' the man asks.

'BD JT JW must be initials. Barney Dowsett, James turner, John Watson. Evidently they were attacked which left one dead. And they're on route to the city. Most likely London.'

'Who sent it?'

'Unsigned. But it's from the post office in the village where my brother lives.'

'We're on the right track.'


	12. Back to London

Chapter 12

Back to London

Watson, Turner and Barney climb into an empty train compartment. After the ticket inspector has checked their tickets, Barney jams the door shut to ensure that they aren't interrupted by anyone. Turner leans forward and stares at the floor. Watson sits with his legs extended. 'Let me get this straight. Mr Holmes is enticed out of his house by a false kidnapping. He himself is kidnapped to try and stop you and Sherlock from investigating a seemingly irrelevant case. He's summoned back to London by a word, which practically makes no sense. Mr Dowsett evidently wants to keep him under his finger. We go for a walk in the woods and we're followed by at least four men. One pulls a gun on us. He fires missing by, quite frankly, miles. He dies instantaneously from your bullet, which in turn makes the other three appear from the trees. One is Barney's twin brother who Barney then stands up to. Then you two walk into the middle of the square and burst out laughing.'

'Pretty much.' Watson agrees.

'I still don't understand at all.'

'The case Sherlock and I started to investigate has a couple of leads that indicate that the family of a criminal genius is behind it all and wants to get revenge for the death of that particular genius. Barney and I have worked out that his family is linked with that genius' family.'

'And the genius is?'

'Ever heard of Professor James Moriarty?' Barney asks. Turner shakes his head.

'He died at the Reichenbach Falls. It was thought that Mr Holmes also died there as he disappeared but he seized the opportunity to travel to other countries and see how they solve crimes.' Explains Watson. Turner looks out to the countryside rattling past the windows.

'What's his family got to with anything?'

'A young woman sent a letter to Sherlock that was meant to be sent to Moriarty's son.'

'Plus, my father is one of their lieutenants in the south of England. My father and brother wouldn't do any crime with the permission or go ahead of a Moriarty.'

'Professor Moriarty had a huge criminal empire, spanning countries, and he had an enemy in Mr Holmes. What happened to the empire when he died?'

'Most of it got rolled up as he left England for Switzerland. He managed to escape the net but he died anyway. The people who also managed to escape the net took leadership from Moriarty's son who like his father has kept his hands very clean. He took lessons from his father and learnt from his father's mistakes.' Barney moves to stand next to the window.

'If I'm not mistaken we will have a reception party in London.' Turner stares at Barney, his eyes round.

'What?'


	13. Holmes and Arthur

Chapter 13

Holmes and Arthur

Holmes and Arthur lie on their respective beds and watch the door. Holmes stares at it with unblinking eyes and Arthur blinks every so often. Holmes glances at Arthur. His lips twitch and Arthur notices. 'What?'

'We need a game or two.' Arthur frowns. 'And I need a violin.'

'Why?'

'Do you just want to sit here?'

'Not really, on the other hand I did for' he sighs 'I don't know how long.' Holmes looks over at him.

'I would keep your leg moving if I were you.'

'What?'

'Your left leg, you've got stiffness in the joint, probably from a fracture that's healed wrong. You need to keep it moving or the blood supply to the foot will cease and your foot will die.' Arthur stares at him. 'What?'

'How did you know?' Holmes sniffs

'It's not difficult, if you know how to see properly. Most people look but do not see. My family have trained our minds to register what we see.' Arthur raises his eyebrows. 'You don't move your left leg as confidently as your right.' Arthur sighs and smiles. He rubs his leg self-consciously.

'What games would you ask for?'

'What?'

'What games? You said that we needed games.'

'I would ask for cards, chess, a violin and music. Do you play?'

'No. No I don't.'

'What would you ask for?'

'Me? Cards, draughts.' Holmes swings his legs off his bed and rises. 'What are you doing?'

'Asking for some things to do. When I'm bored I'm not nice to guard.' He nods to the door. 'Luckily for them I'm not yet bored.' Arthur laughs gently. Holmes strides over to the door and knocks on it.

'Shut up.' A muffled voice comes back through the door. Holmes rolls his eyes.

'We only want some games. To pass the time.'

'Shut up.' The muffled voice repeats. Holmes sighs and knocks again.

'Give us the games and I will shut up.' Holmes stands at the door for a few minutes before returning to his bed. 'Worth a try.'

In the corridor, the guards at the door glance at each other. They face forward again but they hear another rap on the door. 'Shut up.' One of them shouts.

'Give us the games then.' Holmes shouts. Seth walks down the corridor.

'How have they been?' he asks the guard.

'Fine until now.' He replies.

'What have they done?'

'They keep asking for games.'

'Games, what ever for?' He looks intently at the door. 'Open it.' The guard fumbles in his pocket for the key to open the door. He slots it in the lock and turns. He pulls the door open and Seth walks in.

Holmes and Arthur recline on their beds. 'Ah, the king returns.' Holmes mutters. Arthur burst out laughing. 'As you can see, sir, we have no intention of escaping.'

'How on earth can you say that?'

'The door is open, you're standing in the doorway unarmed, I am an expert in hand to hand fighting but I'm reclining on this bed, as it is I can't be bothered. Watson always tells me that I need the rest. May as well do what he says. Can we have the games now? Apparently, I am really annoying when I'm bored and I am getting bored. Also a violin and sheet music would be useful.'

'You're requesting for games and music?' Holmes swings his leg down and sits up. He looks intently at Seth.

'Yes, if you want me to be the perfect hostage then get me the games and music.'

'Are you threatening me?'

'Do you want me to threaten you?' Holmes rises drawing himself to his full height. Seth takes an involuntary step back. 'Get us the games and music and we'll be fine. As long as we get regular meals as well.'

'You don't want much do you?'

'Why can't we have the games and music?'

'I never said you couldn't.' Seth retorts. Holmes turns to Arthur.

'Listen to him, doesn't want us to have anything. First we can't have a little entertainment to stop us getting bored and now we can't have three square meals a day.' Seth glares at Holmes. Holmes turns his back on Seth to hide a grin. With a straight face he turns back. 'Well?' Seth sighs heavily through his nose, turns on his heels and strides away from the door.

'Close it.' the door slams shut. Holmes and Arthur burst out laughing. In the corridor the guards glance at each other.


	14. The Reunion of Friends

Chapter 14

The Reunion of Friends

Watson steps out of the compartment and glances up and down the platform. He spots a messenger in a British Government uniform. The messenger glances up and down the platform. He spots Watson standing on the platform watching him and makes his way over to Watson. 'Doctor Watson?'

'Yes?'

'Mr Holmes and Young Mr Holmes would like you and your friends to join them at the office.' Watson bangs on the side of the carriage; Barney and Turner stick their heads out and look at Watson.

'Well?' Watson pushes off from the train carriage and indicates in the direction of the street.

'It's this way, the carriage isn't it?'

'Yes sir.' The messenger replies slightly bemused. Watson walks off in that direction. A few meters away he turns.

'Aren't you coming?' Barney climbs out of the carriage and walks towards Watson and after hesitating for a couple of moment Turner hurries out of the carriage and after Barney. The messenger looks after them. 'Come on, show us where the carriage is.' Watson indicates that the messenger should lead the way. He leads them off the platform and out of the station.

The carriage drops them off outside the building where Mycroft had dropped Sherlock earlier in the day. Watson climbs out of the carriage with Barney and Turner on his heels. They start to walk towards the front door before the messenger could direct them otherwise. The messenger runs to catch up with them. He darts around Barney and Turner to get in front of Watson. As Watson reaches the door the messenger opens it. 'I know where I'm going boy.' Watson tells him curtly.

'Sir, how?' The messenger stops surprised.

'Lord Damery's office?' the messenger nods speechless. 'Then I know the way.' Watson strides along the corridor making Barney and Turner half run to keep up with him. They quickly leave the messenger behind them. Watson leads the duo up the stairs and along the second corridor. As they ascend Barney whispers to Watson.

'How did you know who were are meant to meet?'

'I recognised the agent. As did you my friend.' Barney chuckles gently. At the top of the stairs they veer to their left and Watson spots Sherlock waiting for them in the corridor ahead of them. Sherlock smiles. Watson, Barney and Turner walk down the corridor. Sherlock gestures to the door.

'We're in here.' Sherlock walks in.

'I know.' Watson replies as he follows Sherlock. Barney and Turner walk in last closing the outside behind them. Sherlock leads them into the inner office and closes the door behind Turner as he walks in. 'Mycroft. Lord Damery.'

'John.'

'Doctor Watson, and?'

'Barney Dowsett and James Turner.' Watson introduces them.

'I would say have a seat but Mycroft here seems reluctant to get up.' Watson sits in the empty seat.

'I think my age allows me to be the one sitting.' Barney and Turner smile. Sherlock raises his eyebrows but grins. 'I take it you know we were attacked.' Lord Damery shoots an interested look at Watson. 'I spotted your agent in the mêlée. Barney did as well.'

'I told him to be discreet.'

'Don't worry, he was. He never left the square. But we were talking about it rather loudly when we walked through the square to the station. I spotted him before we walked to the woods and I saw him enter the post office after the skirmish.'

'I've missed something here.' Turner looks between Watson, Barney, Lord Damery and Sherlock confused.

'After Sherlock left us and we finished our drinks, John and I spotted a man watching us but I wasn't sure of his intentions, I nudged John and pointed him out and John told me to ignore him. We then noticed him again in the square after John's little display with his pistol as he entered the post office-'

'Presumably to send these three a telegram.' Watson indicates the Holmes' and Lord Damery. 'May I see it?' Lord Damery picks it up from his desk and gives it to him. Turner and Barney read it over his shoulders.

'Well?'

'Nothing. Just wondered what it said.'

'A jumble of letters attacked. One dead. On route to city. What the?'

'James, the jumble of letters are our initials. BD – Barney Dowsett, JT – James Turner, JW – John Watson. It says that we were attacked which left one dead; the idiot who tried to kill John and died for his troubles and that we are on route to the city.

'But it could mean that one of us had been killed and that the sender was on route.'

'True.' Sherlock conceded. But that scenario was less likely to happen.'

'Why?'

'I know how good a shot John is and that his reactions haven't been impaired that much.'

'You couldn't have been that sure Sherlock.'

'I wouldn't have left you there if I wasn't so sure.'

'I missed anyway.'

'You got him in the middle of his forehead.'

'I was aiming for the shoulder.'

'John.' Watson twists in his seat. 'Don't wind him up.' Sherlock and Watson grin at each other.

'You are truly like your father.' Sherlock glances around the round. His eyes widen.

'Watson, come on.' Sherlock strides to the door and opens it. He pauses. 'Mr Turner, Mr Dowsett why don't you go round some museums and galleries while you're in London? Uncle Mycroft, Lord Damery I would hazard that you have meetings and important work to attend to.'

'How's Oscar doing in the corridors of power?'

'The perfect little diplomat.' Watson smiles with pride.

'Watson.' Watson rolls his eyes, rises and follows Sherlock out of the room. Barney and Turner look after them. Turner turns to Barney.

'What do we do?'

'Keep our eyes peeled for my father's people while doing as Mr Holmes suggested.' Turner frowns. 'Going round the museums.' Barney walks to the door. 'Nice to have net you gentlemen.' He leaves Turner hesitates.

'Good afternoon.' Turner hurries after Barney. Mycroft looks at Lord Damery who looks completely confused. Mycroft shrugs.

'All I know is that it involves a young lady named Ada Holder, her father Arthur, my brother, my nephew, Dr John Watson and now it seems Mr Barney Dowsett and Mr James Turner. Oh, don't forget about Professor Moriarty's family and Barney's father and brother. It seems to be about a family connection. The professor has apparently ruined Miss Holder's family she sent a letter to Sherlock, which she meant to send it to the professor's son. Then my brother was kidnapped and young Sherlock seems to have worked something out. What, I have no idea.'


	15. Mr Moriarty

Chapter 15

Mr Moriarty

A man sits at a desk reading a report on a scientific experiment. A knock sounds at the door to his office. He glances up at the door then back at the report. He continues reading. A second, more urgent, knock sounds at the door. The man sighs. 'What is it?' the door opens and a liveried servant enters but stays by the door.

'A man to see you sir.'

'What kind of man?'

'A gentleman, sir.'

'What kind of gentleman? Did he have a card?'

'No sir, he said he was having more printed.'

'Did he give a name?'

'No, sir.'

'Then send him away.'

'He said you would want to see him sir.'

'How? Why?'

'He said it was about the Holmes case, sir.' The man at the desk gives his servant his full attention.

'The Holmes case?'

'Yes sir.' The man sighs and puts the report he was reading in an open drawer. He shuts the drawer and locks it. He looks up at the servant.

'Send him in.' the servant withdraws. Moments later, the servant reappears with Seth in tow. The man waits for the servant to retreat from the office and to close the door. 'Mr Seth Logan.'

'Mr Moriarty.' Seth bows to the young Moriarty.

'What do you want?'

'The hostages are requesting games and music.'

'Why?'

'They say to stop them getting bored.'

'Have they tried to escape?'

'No, sir.'

'No?'

'I went to ask the guards how they were behaving. The guards said that they keep asking for games and music but were otherwise fine. I got the guards to open the door-'

'Were you armed?'

'No sir,' Seth replies. Mr Moriarty glares at Seth but indicates that he should continue 'I stood in the doorway and both the hostages were half sitting half lying on their beds. Mr Holmes spoke for the both of them. He requested chess, cards, draughts, sheet music and a violin.'

'In your opinion will they escape?' Moriarty interrupts

'No sir.'

'How do you know they won't escape?'

'Because they didn't move from their beds and said that if they wanted to escape then they would have overpowered me. Apparently Mr Holmes has been disobeying his Doctor's orders and now he has decided to obey his doctor.'

'Right and you believed him?'

'Yes sir, I did and still do.'

'Why?'

'Because the only time he moved was when I decided to be impudent towards him. I asked whether or not he was threatening me. He replied by asking me if I wanted him to threaten me.' Seth starts to fidget under the vehement gaze of Mr Moriarty.

'So what is it exactly that you want?'

'Should I get them what they want?' he hesitates. 'Mr Holmes did say he would be exceptionally annoying when he gets bored and he said that he was getting bored.' Mr Moriarty sighs.

'And I suppose you believed him?'

'Yes, Mr Moriarty.'

'Fine, give them what they want.' Mr Moriarty takes a sheet of blank paper and notes down the list of requests. 'Get them a full set of chess pieces, two identical packs of playing cards, a full set of draughts pieces, sheet music both pre-written and blank, and Mr Holmes' violin if possible.' He hands the paper to Seth. Seth turns to leave. 'Wait.' Seth turns back to face Mr Moriarty.

'Sir?'

'Give it back to me.' Seth hands the paper back. 'Best not forget a chessboard. Should we?'

'No sir.' Mr Moriarty gives the final list to Seth.

'Get Thompson to help you.'

'Yes sir.' Seth turns and leaves the office. Moriarty watches him close the door. He unlocks the drawer and moves the report to one side of the drawer. Underneath lies a copy of the same issue of the Strand Magazine Doctor Watson had been looking at the previous day. He removes at looks at it closely.

'Doctor Watson and the great Sherlock Holmes, both right under my thumb. Flies to the squashed, rats to be killed, smoke to be dissipated. Pawns in a much larger game, I hope you enjoy your freedom while you have it Doctor Watson.


End file.
